


Chatfic Shenanigans

by Moonsong12



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsong12/pseuds/Moonsong12
Summary: Basic chatfic with a short first chapter





	Chatfic Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So don't hurt me, this is my first time publishing any kind of fanfics so please comment or smth and be patient cause idk how much I'm gonna have the motivation to write. Uhhhh expect more in the future? Also I have a different fic in the works so look forward to that!

_-3 people added-_

  
  


Yang: hell yeha

Weiss: *yeah

Yang: i know what i sent

Ruby: Okay this is so we could tell each other what's happening if we get separated and stuff!! :D

  
  


_-_ Ruby _has changed_ Yang _to_ Bees? _-_

  
  


Blake: I did not say I wanted to join.

  
  


_-_ Bees? _has changed_ Ruby _to_ Good Child™ _-_

  
  


Good Child™: But Blake, this is supposed to be for our group! Please don't leave!

Bees?: yeah blake stay around for a while

Blake: ….

Blake: fine

Bees?: wait i got this

  
  


_-_ Bees? _has been changed to_ ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ _-_

  
  


_-_ ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ _has changed_ Blake _to_ Bees? _-_

  
  


_-_ ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ _has changed_ Weiss _to_ Ice Queen™ _-_

  
  


ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: even better than be4

Ice Queen™: ugh

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: cmon id say its pretty good

Good Child™: Yang you didn't have to do that though?

Good Child™: They should change their own!

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: i doubt they wvne know h9w

Ice Queen™: it's like you're typing incorrectly on purpose

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: exactly >:P

  
  


_-_ Good Child™ _has changed chat title to_ Team RWBY!!! _-_

  
  


Ice Queen™: ….

Ice Queen™: Of course, I'm stuck here.

Bees?: you and me both, princess.

Good child™: I still say bunkbeds were the best choice.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: i have a feeling the less cool two of this group fdont agree

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: its literally the best way to have four people in the same room and n9t have to sleep int thw same beds

Good child™: I know! That would be so awkward!

Bees?: I didn't say it was a bad idea, I just think we should have had someone who actually knew how to build things.

Ice Queen™: I didn't like the idea anyway.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: you dint like any of our udeas

Ice Queen™: I'm going to count every typo and at the end of the day you're buying dinner.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: Fucj.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: You.

Ice Queen™: You're at 20 already.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: lmao did you seriously go bag and count every typo

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: more prissy than i thought

Good child™: guys stop fighting! The whole point of this group is to work together!!

Ice Queen™: I'm not the one who can't spell.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: im not the one who has a stick up her ass

Good child™: Yang!! Go take a time out!

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: fine, fine

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: only cause you said so :3

  
  


_-_ ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ _has gone offline-_

  
  


Ice Queen™: I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed.

Ice Queen™: Or the hazard of the 'bunk bed' anyway.

Ice Queen™: Good night.

  
  


_-_ Ice Queen™ _has gone offline-_

  
  


Good Child™: It's not even that late..?

Good Child™: Nevermind it doesn't matter :/

Good Child™: Goodnight then

Bees?: Wow, that died quickly.

  
  


-ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ _has come online-_

  
  


ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: i have returned!

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: oh-

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: ice queens gone

Good Child™: Yep.

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: well who needs her!

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: wait

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: i do

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: feck she has the homework!

ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ: brb!

  
  


_-ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡° )ᕤ has gone offline-_

  
  


Good Child™: guess it's just you and me Blake!

  
  


_-Bees? has gone offline-_

  
  


Good Child™: Oh, uh.

Good Child™: Well okay then.

Good Child™: Good night everyone then!

  
  


_-_ Good Child™ _has gone offline-_


End file.
